Seeing you in a whole new light
by Big Bad Bitch
Summary: Sequel to Living in the now. Tatiana and Spike's love is treatened.
1. Family

"William Darling, please bring Connor's things over, he needs to be changed and I don't dare take my eyes off him." Tatiana called to her husband. Her and William had gotten remarried and settled down in Transylvania with Angel and Conner. Spike entered with a colorful baby bag.  
  
"I really hate these colors. Can we please get different ones?" Spike wined as he tossed the bag to Tatiana  
  
"Father want's his mind to grow, besides when we have a child of our own we can do whatever we wish. Now hurry, father wanted Conner bathed and fed by the time he gets back. He's do back in under an hour." Tatiana turned and passionately kissed Spike.  
  
An hour later Angel arrived with a perplexed look on his face. Tatiana and Spike sat on the couch reading on of Dracula's books when Angel approached them.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"The council has given their orders, we are to carry them out as soon as possible." Angel slumped in the chair.  
  
"And those are?" Spike asked.  
  
"We are to travel to Sunnydale to kill the slayer." A tear fell from his cheek.  
  
"But there are hundreds who want the slayer dead..."  
  
"No! We must. We must turn her, restore her soul and bring her here. We are to become a family." Angel sighed.  
  
"A family? Who are you to tell what a family is? If we bring her here William will love her again, as will you, and I'll be all alone. You cannot do this! I won't let you. You took everything away from me, then I get it back, and now it will be taken away again!" Tatiana screamed as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Sweetheart, nothing will take you away from me, not even Buffy. I promise, I'll love you forever, and I'll always be here for you." Spike kissed her forehead and held her in his arms. Turning his attention to Angel, "Why? Why turn her?"  
  
"In the past two years, Dawn was killed, Xander and Anya moved to her home world, and Tara went home to Washington. She is alone, and she will surely die a horrible death, she no longer wants to live, and if she dies, she'll go to hell."  
  
"Then why turn her? Let her die! Let her leave us in peace! And if we do turn her why must she stay with us?" Tatiana angrily stood toe to toe with her father.  
  
"The council has ordered it, we must do it! There will be no discussing it, we are to turn her, and continue to fight the evils of the world." Angel shoved Tatiana back on to the couch.  
  
"Don't you hurt her! You leave her be!" Spike screamed. He and Angel were about to duke it out when Conner started to cry. Angel left to attend to him. 


	2. Blue

Buffy pulled on her jeans and tank top. She grabbed a stake and headed out the door.  
  
"Hey Buffy, how you doing today?" A girl asked her as she headed out the door.  
  
"I'm fine, I've got a little errand to run, and then I'll see you at Double Meat. Look, Lorie, I know you care about me, but I'll be fine, I've handled loss before. Nothing different."  
  
"Buffy, you lost your sister, the only family you had, and you act like losing loved ones is an every day occurrence. You're never home at night, you work double shifts all the time, What are you keeping from me?"  
  
Buffy turned to her roommate. "If I tell you you'll think I'm crazy."  
  
"Try me!" Lorie cocked her head to the side in a way the reminded Buffy of Spike.  
  
"I'm a vampire slayer. I kill the undead. I fight demons. I save the world almost every week. I've died twice. I was in love with two vampires, and they both died. Any thing else you want to know?" Buffy snapped.  
  
"Get out of my house! You are a sick retarded freak! You need mental help, and I don't want you staying in my house."  
  
"About an hour later night had fallen and Buffy was carrying a box of her things. "Nice one Buffy, now where are you going to live?" She asked herself.  
  
"You can always come stay with me." Buffy spun around at the sound of that familiar voice.  
  
"Angel!? Is it really you? I thought you were dead. I was scared I lost you forever. Please don't leave me."  
  
"Buffy, I never died, I moved to Transylvania with Tatiana and Spike. We needed to leave you to live your life. But I need to tell you a few things. Spike and Tatiana got remarried, and they want desperately to have a child. I was sent here by the watcher's council to turn you, to make you one of us. I have to do it, to save your soul." Angel looked at the ground.  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
"You will, you won't stop me, even if you wanted to you couldn't. It will all be over soon." And with that Angel bit into her warm flesh. 


End file.
